


【VJIN】犬马

by xxxcaro



Category: Kim Taehyung | V/Kim Seokjin | Jin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxcaro/pseuds/xxxcaro





	【VJIN】犬马

金硕珍在舞台上不太愿直视金泰亨的眼睛。

那双眼里有太多情愫，无一不是经过精心设计展示出的成品，即使镜头下金泰亨注视着他的眼似乎下一秒就要穿透他的盔壳直达灵魂深处，周身萦绕的都是得不到回应的苦楚氛围；抑或肉眼可见的欢欣，喜欢的情绪满得要溢出来。

可那不是真的。

金硕珍几乎不用抬眼与人对视，就摸透了对方不达眼底的笑意里藏着的虚假情意。

直男卖cp的刻意，九分假意一分真情。

他干脆不回应。

 

“太近了”金硕珍维持着面上的笑容，直到下了升降台与金泰亨擦身时才淡淡丢下一句。

“哥哥真的好不配合啊”像是埋怨的话却不带丝毫抱怨情绪，金泰亨的声音带着笑，句末音节懒懒抬起。

随着落下的尾音而来的是金泰亨搭上他肩膀的手，对方凑至他颈边，句句含着气“哥是不是不喜欢？那下次我们换一种方式？”

温热的吐息喷上耳廓，他一下红了耳尖，不是害羞，单纯肤质敏感罢了。

金泰亨变本加厉贴近他，趁着旁人没注意甚至向他耳窝轻轻吹一口气，看他无奈瞥过来的眼笑得更开了。

“我很喜欢哥哥的，哥哥知道吧。”

是笃定的语气，一副志在必得的模样。

金硕珍望着对方新染的蓝发在灯光下熠熠生辉，像是女粉时常提到的二次元角色，没由来想到人鱼这个物种。

他仔细瞧了一眼对方戴着浅色美瞳的眼，眼里是刻意过度的真诚。

恰巧下一个舞台的歌曲响起，他正对着金泰亨，背后工作人员正向他们走来，他挑了一个不会被旁人看见的角度，勾指撩开对方滑下的一缕的额发，又把手顺下来捏了捏这人柔软的脸颊。

明亮的白炽灯下，金硕珍挑唇笑得柔情蜜意，点头“嗯嗯”应答又显得态度分外敷衍。

 

他们选择了更衣室的桌台，金泰亨倚着桌沿站住，金硕珍屈膝跪在他身前。

门被反锁，能听到外面偶有人走过的脚步和间或传来的交谈声。

“你快点”金硕珍吐出方才含住的性器，抬手揉揉已经开始酸软的脸颊“刚有人来催了。”

“哥哥再努力一点我可能会早点缴械哦？”金泰亨这话说得很是卖乖，大睁着眼的模样搭配出色的五官显得单纯无辜，手上的动作却不是那么回事，他抚上金硕珍的下颚，将拇指强硬地塞入对方嘴里，虎口卡在唇边，有些恶质地在对方口腔胡乱搅动着。

唾液顺着无法合拢的嘴流下，在下颚留下一道莹亮的水渍。

金硕珍嘟嚷着什么，声音一冲出口就被塞在嘴里的手指搅得支离破碎。

“哥哥嘴唇好红”金泰亨说着，撤出拇指来回摩挲对方瓣莹润丰满的下唇，低垂的眼瞳里盛满勿需分辨的愉悦，他明显被取悦到了，字字都混上了略微急促的气息。

金硕珍别开脸，让对方还粘着唾液的手离开自己嘴唇孤零零滞于半空。

“不玩了”说着他起身，拍了拍膝盖上的灰尘“一会该回去了。”

金泰亨手肘撑上桌台，神情自若，被解开的皮带堪堪挂在腰间。

他就这么定定地看着金硕珍，毫无门户大开的自觉，在对方向他走近一步后抬手扣住柔软后颈把人拉近，他们唇对着唇，方寸之间交换彼此的吐息。

“用嘴不行的话，就换后面吧。”

 

没有润滑的甬道干涩难以入侵，草草了事的前戏让金泰亨进得极为艰难，金硕珍闭着眼承受，显然也不太好过。

“抱歉”金泰亨抽空说了句，面上倒真有些歉意。

金硕珍又想起每一次进入前对方冗长细致的前戏，在看看金泰亨此刻艰难万分的模样，没忍住笑出声。

“没事”他伸手揉了揉对方的发旋，难得从那抿唇皱眉的表情里捕捉到一丝可爱“道什么歉”。

说话间他配合金泰亨的动作向下送了送身子，又吃进去几厘。

金泰亨被他突然的举动激得倒抽口气，难耐地挑起眉。

比起舞台上分毫不差的表情管理，金硕珍更喜欢看金泰亨此刻不那么自持的模样。

“你真该瞧瞧你现在的表情”他的口吻几乎带着点嘲弄了。

“是不是我不够卖力？”金泰亨说着用力挤进去，咬着牙回话“哥哥还有心情想这些。”

两人都不是在这种场合爱说话的类型，不大的试衣间萦绕着声声被刻意压制的喘息，撇开此刻非礼勿视的场景，怎么看都像是两个人在置气，谁先出声就输了。

最后还是金泰亨没沉住气，他扯住金硕珍脖颈未完全解开的领带，接到对方扫过来的视线后开口“哥好像不喜欢看着我的眼睛”想了想又补充“特别是在舞台上，亏我那么努力营造氛围。”

“太虚假了，也就用了一分真心吧”金硕珍连一句顺耳的借口都懒得想，答得漫不经心。

“真过分”金泰亨小声嘀咕一句，把他放倒在桌台“现在呢？真情还是假意？”

体位突然变化让金硕珍痉挛般瑟缩一下，他只来得及紧捂住自己发出半声呻吟的嘴，甜腻的音节在理智驱使下被强行吞回腹中，哪里顾得上金泰亨又说了些什么。

“哥哥还没回答我呢”金泰亨却不放过他，捏住他的手腕费力将他的手一点点掰开，露出张合着急促呼吸的唇，又扫开他遮住了眼的发梢，露出一对泛起水雾的眼眸。

他俯下身去吻金硕珍眼睫沾上的细碎水珠，感受对方微颤的睫毛在他唇瓣轻柔扫动。

对方搭于他脖颈处的指尖随着他一下一下抽送而蹭动，他在修长指尖摩擦出的节奏里压低声音问“现在呢？”

听到声音的金硕珍虚睁着眼，试图把眼前这张脸看得更加真切。

金泰亨的眼里藏着压抑的狂热，也有爱，但绝不是满满当当的爱意。

他仔细辨了辨，扯了扯嘴角“五五开吧”。

“想知道你现在是什么表情吗？”金泰亨抚上他的眼进得更深了“像是在嘲笑我，控诉着我的虚情假意，可哥哥又有几分真心呢？”

说话间金泰亨抬手按在他胸前，手掌之下的肋骨包覆着正平稳跳动的心脏。

那是人类生命的象征，也是最容易暴露内心想法的人体器官。

“我？”金硕珍看着对方眼中倒映出的自己，是被快感刺激得有些失神的模样，他闭了闭眼，向下伸手触上两人交合的部位“也就各半吧。”

金泰亨还在来回抽送着，温热的触感顺着他的指尖上下擦动，黏腻的精液随着动作被带出体外些许又重新塞回去，这让他的手指也沾上不少，他抽回手，在对方不解的神情下将手指置于唇边，他抬眼望过去，眼尾坠着一抹令人心悸的迷蒙。

带着几分刻意，他在金泰亨探究又轻携趣味的眼神里缓缓伸出舌尖扫过指腹，隐约可见一点乳白被他卷进嘴里。

“我看片里，最后都是要吃这玩意的。”

 

____________________________________

试探，和玩耍性质的。

围巾:我防团皇文重灾区


End file.
